SpaceLiving EN-US
by stake2
Summary: "Lisa was a girl that likes to write stories, play on her computer and PS4, eat things, watch movies, and listen to music."
1. Chapter 1

In the year of 2019, there was a tale of a spaceship that had an entire house inside it.  
That spaceship had a fridge and a bathroom with a laser toilet bowl that melts the things inside it.  
And people who got those spaceships were people that just liked to stay in their rooms.  
Alone and doing things like using the computer and playing video games.  
A lot of those people that had spaceships were teens, they were alone and depressive.  
By some reason, they were teleported to those spaceships.  
One of those people was Lisa, a girl of 16 years old.  
She played games, used the fridge for eating, wrote stories on her computer.  
She lived there, lived her life there doing the stuff she loved to.  
She woke up, Lisa had a beautiful room in her spaceship.  
A room with pink colors, a computer, a PlayStation 4, a fridge, a bathroom with a laser toilet bowl.  
A bed and a Nintendo 3DS.  
She loved to stay there, to write stories, to play games and listen to some dubstep and Japanese songs on her computer.  
Today she had nothing to do, but she wanted to play some games.  
She turned her computer on and sat on the chair, she then opened Steam and waited for it to open.  
She opened Titanfall 2 to play a little.  
She loved that game, she entered a multi-player match.  
She made a 10/3, she liked that match.  
Then she closed Steam and opened Firefox and Spotify.  
She selected a Dubstep song to blast on her speakers.  
Then she opened Facebook to talk with her friends.  
She talked with her friend Anny.  
"How are you, Anny?", said Lisa.  
"I'm good, and you?", said Anny.  
"I'm good too, what are you doing right now?", said Lisa.  
"Playing God of War in my PS4", said Anny.  
"Oh, that's cool, I'm gonna make something else right now", said Lisa.  
"Ok", said Anny.  
Then Lisa turned her PS4 on and grabbed the controller.  
She also opened her Music player on her computer which was named Foobar and closed Spotify.  
She had lots of GBs of music, she liked to have such a big library.  
Then Lisa opened GTA V and started playing, she played the online mode.  
She was playing with her friends, also she was listening to the song "Geoxor - Turn Around" in her music player.  
She liked that song, Lisa had two monitors, one for the computer and one for the PS4.  
Lisa noticed she was hungry, she became afk in the game and placed her controller in the desk.  
She got up and opened the fridge, it was an automatic fridge that brought anything the person wants.  
You could think of a pizza and a pizza would appear inside the fridge.  
Then Lisa grabbed the cup of chocolate milk that was in the fridge.  
And also the hamburger, she sat at her desk.  
Lisa also liked to watch movies.  
And series, anime, cartoons.  
She downloads that stuff with utorrent.  
After some time playing, she said to her friends that she was going to do another thing.  
She liked Marvel and its movies, she had downloaded "The Avengers: Infinite War".  
She grabbed a bowl of Doritos and a bottle of Coca-cola to watch the movie.  
She opened her video player that was called VLC Media Player.  
Lisa opened the mkv file of Infinite War in the video player.  
And then she watched the movie, she loved the movie, all the action, and stuff, the heroes.  
Then after some time, she got tired and turned her computer and PS4 off.  
Her body was tired, she layed in her bed and slept, she had a dream.  
Where she was going to school, and also had to clean her room and house of her parents.  
Lisa also had to work, for her that dream was a nightmare.  
Then after some time, that dream disappeared and another dream took its place, a better dream.  
She was dreaming of being in her computer listening to dubstep songs and talking to her friends on Discord.  
She liked that dream and wanted to wake up just to use Discord and talk to her friends.  
Lisa liked what she had, that spaceship, the bed, computer, PS4, and Nintendo 3DS.  
She wanted to play, to watch, to write and to talk.  
She wanted to be alone, and to have her things to do.  
And that is her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Still in the year of 2019 there was this tale, of a super innovative spaceship.  
The company that made those spaceships was called by the name ThinkOutsiteTheBox.  
The spaceships were called "LonelyShips", because you were lonely there.  
There was a lot of people that lived in the LonelyShips, they created a community.  
And a lot of Discord servers to communicate and talk about being a LonelyShipper.  
It was like a movement, a social movement, just like the bronies, furries and 4channers were some years ago.  
These three specific movements are still active, but they aren't as famous as before.  
They liked to be in that movement, Lisa didn't participated in that.  
She was just her, spending her own time at the computer, without a movement or stereotype.  
There was also a boy named John, he had 17 years old, he liked to play games.  
A lot of games, he was very competitive at them, and didn't liked to loose.  
He was at his LonelyShip, he didn't knew what time was on earth.  
He only wanted to play games, he was thinking some things while being layed at his bed.  
He thought: "Why I am at this bed?, I was really alone, and I wanted to stay away from the others,  
Because they enraged me, I was suffering because of them, and I was being annoyed by them too,  
Also I feel that I was someone in another place or alternate universe,  
Like I was some kind of hero or teacher of martial arts, like I was teaching some friends,  
And was teaching two persons, Juju and Sizaque I think,  
I should stop think about that, maybe I'm too tired or something, I should get back to the computer".  
Then John got off his bed and turned the computer on, he opened Steam to play some games.  
John also had a friend called Mark, John felt that they were friends on a alternate universe.  
John opened Apex Legends to play, it was a new game that EA launched, he wanted to test it.  
He played for a few minutes and liked, he was very good at the game.  
Then he closed the game and called his friend Mark to play some Overwatch on Discord.  
They played a little while talking by voice-call, Mark also lived in a LonelyShip.  
After some time playing John won some rounds and wanted to exit, he said "See you later" to Mark.  
Mark said the same, John liked to read some stories on the internet, he wanted to write too.  
But he wasn't very good at it, he liked to read the stories of a girl named Lisa, that was a LonelyShipper too.  
Lisa has published a lot of stories, she loved to write those ones.  
John was studying writing and history to learn a little, he has made some drafts on his computer.  
He wanted to talk to Lisa, to ask her for help on writing, he noticed that she puts her Discord name and id in all of her stories.  
The text said: "If you want help in writing or like my stories and want to talk about them just add me on Discord: LisaWriter#3860".  
Then John added her on Discord, John already liked and commented on the chapters of some stories of Lisa.  
But he wanted to talk to her and to ask questions to her, about writing and how to write better.  
-(Author: And what I'm doing right now?, writing, inception.)  
John sent a message to her, he said: "Hi, how are you?, I'm John from Wattpad, I love your stories".  
"You wrote your Discord on your stories right?, you said people could ask for help in writing or talk about your stories".  
"Sorry for asking so many questions, Its that I started just some months ago, and was trying to get better at writing".  
After sometime John noticed that she was online, he got excited to receive a reply.  
Lisa replied: "Hey, John, I know you from Wattpad :), you comment and give me a lot of likes, thanks for loving my stories,  
And thanks for commenting and liking them, yes, I did that, you can ask for help or talk with me about my stories :3,  
Its ok asking questions, I started some months ago too, can I see a piece of your work?, like, the story you're most proud of".  
Them John replied: "Yes, I will send a text file, ok?".  
"Ok then", said Lisa.  
Then John sent Lisa a file named "The Return of the " of 4KB.  
After some time reading Lisa started writing a message to John, she said:  
"That was cool to read, the story was interesting, but the way you executed it, that was a little..."  
John: "Bad?".  
Lisa: "Not bad, but, was not... the way you express yourself, or the way you write, like, try to read more".  
Lisa: "Try to read more and to learn more how to use words, and how to form phrases, I guess that's my Monika Tip-".  
Lisa: "I mean, I guess that's my tip for you, try that".  
John: "Ok, I will try that, thanks for helping me, like, I was scared and excited to talk to you".  
Lisa: "Why?".  
John: "Cause I loved your work, and thought you were an inaccessible person".  
Lisa: "If I were inaccessible why I would put my discord tag in my stories?, also I live in a LonelyShip, so I'm very accessible".  
John: "Oh, that's cool, I live in one too, what is your age?".  
Lisa: "16, and you?, my name is Lisa btw".  
John: "17, my name is John".  
Lisa: "Ok John, I liked to talk to you, but I'm gonna write some "The Odds of Nature" right now, ok?".  
John: "Ok, sorry to bother you".  
Lisa: "You Didn't bothered me, also I want to read your stories when you get better :)".  
John: "It would be an honor to send you some of them :D".  
Lisa: "Ok, see you later John :3".  
John: "See you later Lisa :)".  
After that John minimized his Discord and started searching how to write better and how to use words better.  
He wanted to get better at writing to show Lisa his stories, he was super excited to do that.  
He learned a lot, and was trying to make some drafts.  
After some time writing he wrote something that he liked, he was tired, he yawned and relaxed back in the chair.  
He turned off his computer and layed in bed to sleep, he wanted to talk to Lisa again.  
He slept.


	3. Chapter 3

John woke up and turned his computer on, he opened the fridge and picked up a lemon cake.  
He placed the plate with the lemon cake in the table where the computer was.  
He opened Steam to play some games, he played Transport Defender and Zombidle for 30 minutes.  
After that he opened Notepad++ to write some stories, or maybe one draft that he was trying to make better.  
He worked a little on it and thought it was good, he saved the file, then after he downloaded some videos of Youtube to watch.  
He downloaded 3 videos of Alanzoka and 3 of Cellbit Jogando.  
John had a site where he placed the videos and a green button called "Watch" was added linking to his local video file.  
He watched some videos and then closed the tab of the site, he used VLC Media Player to watch those videos.  
John also liked to play Minecraft, he had 3 servers in his Minecraft Server List.  
He liked to play survival and skyblock on those servers, John liked the "Fanbase" of those servers.  
John played a little in those servers, he had friends there.  
He closed the game and started to talk to his friends in Discord, he liked the friends he had.  
It was 11:00AM there, but he didn't know the difference between day and night because he didn't have light or a sun close to there.  
Then the scene changed to Lisa, she was writing The Odds of Nature, she finished the current chapter and saved.  
After that she posted her story to Wattpad, after some minutes the chapter had 5 views and 2 comments.  
Lisa was happy about that, she liked to have a fanbase or to have people that liked to read what she write.  
After that, Lisa opened Netflix to watch some series, she liked to watch The Walking Dead.  
Lisa was in the second episode of the seventh season, she liked the story and the characters, but also was a little scared to watch.  
The Discord app was open on her computer, when she started watching The Walking Dead S07E03, the details of what she was watching appeared on her Discord profile.  
She paused the video playback and got some popcorn and coca-cola from her fridge, she liked to eat popcorn while watching things,  
Then she sat at her chair and played the video, she ate while watching, then the episode ended, she closed the Netflix app.  
Then Lisa switched to Discord, she wanted to talk with her friends on Discord, she noticed that John was online.  
Lisa started to talk with him, she said: "Hi, you got better at writing?".  
After some time John replied saying: "Yes, I searched on the internet how to get better at writing, I wrote a draft today".  
Then Lisa said: "Oh, that's cool, can I see it?".  
John said: "Yes, of course, I will send the file to you?, ok?".  
Then Lisa replied: "Ok".  
John sent her a file named: "Bubbles and " of 5KB.  
Lisa said: "I will read this now".  
After some time Lisa replied saying: "I think this is better than the other story you sent me, like... the way you wrote it".  
"The grammar is better too, I liked the story, I think the concept is interesting, you should publish it somewhere, like Wattpad".  
"I would be happy to read it on Wattpad :)".  
Then John replied: "Oh, ok, I'm happy that you think that about my story, I tried to get better at writing just because I admire you so much".  
"And I wanted to make you proud of me or something, so thanks for liking my story, and thanks for helping me get better at writing".  
"I will post it on Wattpad, thanks for the suggestion".  
Then Lisa replied: "Oh, I'm happy to help you and to inspire you too, thanks for that :)".  
"I'm gonna make something else now, ok, see you later :3".  
Then John replied: "See you later".  
Lisa was so happy that she inspired John to get better at writing, that made her want to do more stories, and to write more.  
Then Lisa opened Steam to play some games, she opened Apex Legends to play a little.  
She liked the game, she wanted to play more, but was a little tired to play.  
She won a match and closed the game, she had other friends on Discord too.  
Lisa wanted to talk to Anny, to play a little and stuff, Anny had a Discord too.  
Then Lisa sent a message to Anny on Discord saying: "Hey, want to play a little today?".  
Then Anny replied: "Yes, I would like to do that, but what you want to play?".  
Lisa said: "I don't know, just a little GTA V, or Terraria if you want".  
Anny said: "I would like to play both".  
Then Lisa and Anny entered a private server on Discord to go on a voice-call, Lisa called a Music Bot to the voice-call to listen to some music while playing.  
Lisa and Anny played GTA V Online a little, they liked that game, then after that Lisa said that she was going to do something else.  
Lisa was looking into Wattpad for some stories to read, she discovered that the "Life of Littletato" received a new chapter, the Chapter 18.  
The story was written by a user called "2ekats", Lisa liked that story, she liked to see Littletato and Julia living their lives.  
She loved the chapter she gave it a vote and commented on it, after some minutes the author replied her saying:  
"Hi, thanks for voting on my story, and thanks for liking and commenting on it, I'm really happy to see your feedback and your comments".  
Lisa was happy to give feedback and to comment on the stories she liked.  
Then she turned her Playstation 4 on and opened a game called Need For Speed, she liked to play that.  
Lisa played for some time and closed the game, she turned her video game off.  
She felt hungry, she opened the fridge and there was a packet of chocolate stuffed biscuit and a Doritos on there, also a cup of coca-cola.  
Lisa picked up all the things and placed them on her table, she opened the packet of biscuit and she dropped them on a plastic bowl.  
She opened a movie on Netflix to watch, the movie was called "The Avengers: Infinite War".  
She watched while eating the biscuits, Doritos and drinking coca-cola, she liked the movie, and she added it to her list of "Watched Movies".  
Lisa loved to make text files, she had a friend called Funkysnipa Cat, she knew him on Google+.  
Funkysnipa Cat was the first to start the conversation on Discord, Funkysnipa Cat and Lisa were native speakers of the Brazilian Portuguese language.  
Funkysnipa Cat said in Brazilian Portuguese: "Hi".  
Then Lisa said: "Hi".  
They talked a little and started to know each other again, they liked to talk about stories, they had a lot in common.  
Funky and Lisa loved to write stories, and Lisa wanted to write together with Funky some time.  
The real name of Funky was Izaque, Lisa liked to be his friend.  
After some time learning about each other, Izaque discovered that Lisa lived in a LonelyShip.  
Izaque lived in the normal Planet Earth, Izaque thought that was an interesting fact about Lisa.  
On the beginning of the conversation Izaque sent Lisa the link of his Wattpad profile, Lisa and Izaque talked about stories for a while.  
They also played together some times, actually the author of this story is Izaque or Funkysnipa Cat.  
Yes, that's it, I'm Izaque and I'm writing about Lisa, my dear friend, that's a little weird to do right?.  
Because a lot of stories don't talk with the reader, they tell a story to the reader, but its simply that, I'm writing a story about my friend Lisa.  
I'm thinking you probably have a face like this now: "O_O".  
Back to Narrator style.  
Lisa said to Izaque what she did on the days she spent on that spaceship, so he could write the Chapters of the story "SpaceLiving".  
Izaque loved to write that story (*wink*).  
Izaque analyzed the day of Lisa and wrote a story about that, then he sent the story file to Lisa.  
Lisa liked and gave permission to Izaque to publish the story and to send the story to his friends.  
Izaque loved when a specific friend read SpaceLiving, that friend was more than a friend, that person was called [...] (...).  
Lisa loved to talk to Izaque, Lisa also knew that [...] liked to read her story.  
Lisa wanted to talk to her, Lisa asked for the contact of [...], Izaque said that she could talk to [...].  
Then [...] started the conversation with Lisa, they talked a little, Isa started to know Lisa a little more.  
Then after some time they stopped talking.  
Lisa thought that she had a happy life, she wrote stories, she had some good friends like Izaque, Isa and John.  
She felt tired, she said goodbye to Izaque and turned the computer off.  
She then layed on her bed and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a boy that lived in a LonelyShip too, his name was "Ted".  
But his spaceship was different, it had a teletransporter.  
He could go back to Earth when he wanted to.  
To see his family, and to know about the news of the Earth.  
He was a little famous in his city, being one of the only people who could leave their LonelyShips.  
He liked his life, he was still a civilian on Earth, but he liked to live in his LonelyShip.  
One day he was sat in his computer, eating some lasagna with coca-cola while watching a livestream of the Youtuber Cellbit.  
Then after eating he got up and picked up a bottle of water, he placed the bottle on the table.  
Ted then dragged the livestream window to his second screen, and opened Netflix on the Mozilla Firefox browser.  
He took a look at the catalog, he didn't found anything that he was interested to watch.  
Then he closed the browser and the livestream, and opened Steam to play some games, he started playing Terraria.  
He played on a multi-player server, he played for a little and then closed the game.  
Ted missed his family and the life in Earth, he turned off his computer and activated the teletransporter.  
After waiting some time, the teletransporter was ready, he entered it and typed the id of Planet Earth.  
He has been teleported to Earth, and appeared on the house of his parents.  
His parents were eating, they noticed that Ted was there, they got up to hug Ted.  
The parents of Ted said they missed him, and they cried a little together.  
Then his parents said they were gonna go to the market.  
The parents of Ted left the house and Ted said he was going to downtown.  
Ted locked the house and got a backpack with somethings.  
After walking a little Ted arrived at downtown, he wanted to see a friend of him.  
That he talked with in the internet, he also had a smartphone on his LonelyShip.  
His dad was called Pedro, his mom was called Jana.  
Ted meet his friend 2 years ago.  
His friend was a girl called Monika, he knew where she lived.  
Ted sent a message to Monika through his smartphone saying that he was coming to her house.  
Monika said she was happy about that, and that she was excited to see him again.  
Then Ted started walking to her house, he arrived and knocked on the door.  
Monika then opened the door and let Ted in.  
Then Monika told Ted to feel at home.  
Ted entered the house and sat on the couch.  
Monika asked if he wanted some water, Ted replied positively.  
Then Monika brought a glass of water.  
Ted drank it and gave it back to Monika.  
Monika then came back to the kitchen and placed the cup on the sink.  
Monika came back to the living room and sat at the couch.  
Ted was a little uncomfortable because of that.  
He wasn't used to being so close to a person like that.  
Then Monika asked how he was doing, Ted said he was doing great.  
Monika said that she liked him, they both looked in the eyes of each other.  
Ted was blushing a little and said that he liked Monika too.  
Then Ted asked if Monika liked to live that way, in Earth.  
Monika was a little uncomfortable about that question.  
She took a while to reply.  
Then Monika said she liked that, but she would like to live as a LonelyShipper.  
Ted asked if she wanted to spend some time there.  
Monika said she wanted, but she was afraid of letting her house alone.  
Then Ted said that she could call someone trustworthy to take care of the house.  
Monika said that that was a good idea, then she said that she was going to think about that for a while.  
Ted said that was good to see her again, and that she was still beautiful.  
Monika blushed a little and said "Thank you!".  
Then Monika said that he was beautiful too.  
Ted said "Thank you...".  
Monika said: "You don't want to stay for a coffee?".  
Ted replied: "Oh, okay".  
Then Monika got up and walked towards the kitchen, she started making coffee.  
Ted sat at the chair and waited for Monika to prepare the coffee.  
They talked a little and then the coffee was ready.  
Monika and Ted sat at the table and Monika poured some coffee and milk for Ted.  
Ted said: "Hmm... I wanna ask you something".  
Then Monika said: "Which is?".  
Ted said: "A pretty girl like you must have a boyfriend right?".  
Then Monika replied blushed and shy: "Oh... haha, thank you Ted but I don't have a boyfriend".  
Ted said: "Oh... so... we already know each other a lot right?".  
Monika said: "Y-yes... and I really like you...".  
Ted said: "Me too...".  
Monika got closer to Ted and said: "So... do you like me more than a friend?...".  
Ted said: "What that would mean?...".  
Monika said: "That... like... as a girlfriend?".  
Ted was a little shy and said: "Uhh... maybe... like... do you want to be my girlfriend?".  
Monika blushed and said: "Y-yes...".  
Then Ted hugged Monika, Monika kissed Ted.  
Monika said: "I want to go with you to your LonelyShip...".  
Ted said: "You're sure about that?".  
Monika said: "Yes!, I love you!".  
Ted said: "I love you too honey, I'm happy that you want to live with me".  
Monika said: "I'm happy too".  
Then Monika started packing up her things.  
Monika gave her house to a relative and picked up the 30.000 dollars she had in a bank account.  
Then Monika came to the house of Ted and they were prepared to teleport to the LonelyShip.  
They teleported and got off the teletransporter.  
When Monika got off the teletransporter the spaceship began to shake a little and the tables and walls were moving and changing.  
After sometime a new computer, PS4, bed, bathroom and fridge was there.  
Monika placed her stuff on the floor and got closer to the bed, on the wall of the bed was some buttons.  
She pushed a pink button and the bed, fridge, table and walls got painted pink.  
Monika said: "This is awesome", and hugged Ted.  
Ted said: "Yes, it is!".  
There was also a wardrobe there, Monika stored her things there.  
She layed on her bed and said: "This spaceship is really cool".  
Ted said: "Yea".  
Monika was prepared to start a new life in that spaceship, doing a lot of things and being with her love.  
Ted said: "This isn't a LonelyShip anymore, its a LovelyShip, haha".  
Monika said: "Yea, lol".


	5. Chapter 5

_*A message appears on the screen you're reading this...*_  
_*The message was from the enterprise ThinkOutsideTheBox that created the LonelyShips.*_  
It says:  
"SpaceLiving SpaceShip Network, Update 1.3.709,  
A new update to the LonelyShips has been made, it brings wall color changes,  
Requests of changes of equipment, and the possibility to make a double-spaceship,  
Now you can come close to your bed and raise your hand, a new mechanical-physical menu will appear,  
You will choose the new color of the walls, bed, table and other stuff,  
And you can request a change of equipment too, like, you see a new screen that have 144hz refresh rate on the internet,  
Then you get closer to your screen and raise your hand, a new button will appear close to it,  
That button is called "Change Equipment", your can change your screen, computer case or video games,  
Or you can use the "SpaceLiving Request Equipment Change" Extension for Firefox, Chrome and other browsers,  
Also the SpaceLiving Store App for desktop,  
Some users are receiving the new device called "Teleporter", you can use it to go back to earth,  
If you have a house there, and a relative that live there, you can give the spaceship the location of the house,  
And your relative will accept your request to spawn a Teleporter there,  
Also you can now invite people to your LonelyShip, to live there with you, it will transform the ship into a Double-SpaceShip,  
You can use the Teleporter, go to earth, ask a person to join your LonelyShip,  
If you and this person use the Teleporter, and the person wants to live in your LonelyShip,  
Then the spaceship will begin to change, move and add a new Deck or table, it will be a copy of your side of the spaceship,  
White Walls, Computer, ThoughtPoweredFridge, Bathroom, Bed, Wardrobe, PS4, Xbox One, Smartphone (the default Equipment Deck),  
You can also join the Discord server of SpaceLiving, join the server at discordjoin/,  
Its the end of the change-log, this was written by ThinkOutsideTheBox, defend yourself from the asteroids, stay safe, take care, and be lonely! :)".  
_*The message disappears...*_  
A LonelyShipper was seeing this message, she was in her LonelyShip, the walls of the spaceship had the Navy Blue color,  
She had a Bed, ThoughtPoweredFridge, Bathroom, a Computer, Smartphone and PS4, she also had a Musical Keyboard,  
She loved to learn and train with the keyboard, she was very good at it, some time she sent a cover of the song "Faded" to a friend,  
That friend was called Izaque, Izaque liked the music cover, and said that Wendy had talent,  
Wendy was very happy reading that, Wendy also liked to play some games on her computer,  
She loved to eat too, because it was easy to eat on a LonelyShip, you just think about the food, open the Fridge and the food will be there,  
Izaque liked to write some stories, he would sent the link of a new chapter to Wendy every time he made one,  
Wendy liked to read the stories of Izaque, Izaque thought that Wendy was a really good friend, and he liked to talk to her,  
They talked using Discord, when Izaque learned that Wendy was a LonelyShipper too, he became happier than before,  
Izaque loved his LonelyShip, Wendy too, Izaque loved to listen to some Dubstep in his Ship, blasting it on the speakers,  
Izaque also made livestreams on Twitch, showing what he was doing, to his subscribers,  
He liked to download songs from SoundCloud, to play games on Steam, to write stories and post on Wattpad, Fanfiction and in the sites that he made by himself,  
Wendy liked to listen to some chill music, and to watch videos on Youtube,  
One day Izaque was reading a really good and atmospheric story on the Fimfiction website,  
It was about the My Little Pony cartoon and the Don't Starve game together, he recommended the story to Wendy,  
He liked so much those two things, and those things together were better than anything,  
There was one day where Izaque didn't made a livestream, he watched a movie called The Avengers: Infinite War,  
He ate pizzas, hamburgers and lots of coca-cola while watching the two hour movie,  
He loved to do that, watch that awesome movie, Izaque added the movie to his watched list on his website called Watch History,  
Izaque also used a software on his computer called Foobar2000, which was a Music Player, Izaque had 25Gigabytes of music on his hard drive,  
He liked to have a lot of music, and he called himself a Music Hoarder,  
Izaque was also a friend of one of the founders of ThinkOutsideTheBox, he liked the new Update they made to the LonelyShips,  
The Double-Ship, WallColorChange, ShipInvite, EquipmentChange, he liked all the new changes and new features,  
Izaque sure loved to be a LonelyShipper and to live in a LonelyShip,  
He even created a Discord Server about it, and talked to a lot of friends on Discord about how to become a LonelyShipper,  
Wendy also liked to sleep, and to play some keyboard on her spaceship, she loved to be a LonelyShipper,  
Back when she was still in earth, she wanted to live alone, she liked to use the computer and smartphone,  
She liked to see the stars, the planets and the earth from her window,  
Wendy had some luck too, because no asteroids crossed the way of her spaceship,  
Izaque had an asteroid coming in the direction of his spaceship, then the security system activated and a big laser turret appeared in the top of the spaceship,  
Destroying the asteroid completely, Izaque wasn't scared by the asteroid, because he knew how the spaceship worked, and knewthat it would protect him,  
He loved to study and to learn about the LonelyShips, SpaceLiving and the ThinkOutsideTheBox company,  
With the new update 1.3.709, Izaque and Wendy could visit their families, they liked that, to see them again,  
Izaque missed his family, he hugged all of them, his sisters, his brother, his father and mother,  
He was used to being in earth and to talk to humans, even if he had spent a lot of time inside the LonelyShip,  
Izaque asked if someone wanted to live there with him, but no one wanted,  
Then he said "See you later" to all of them, he came inside the Teleporter that was in the house of his parents,  
And came back to the LonelyShip, a robot female voice greeted him, saying: "Welcome back, Izaque",  
Izaque installed that voice using the Desktop App "SpaceLiving ThinkOutsideTheBox",  
The spaceship of Izaque already had a lot of good things and good equipment, a good screen, PS4,  
Good computer, good internet, he was happy with what he had,  
He wanted to talk more with Lisa, Wendy, Igor and other friends he had on Discord,  
He wanted to talk more in the "Discord do Cellbit" server,  
Izaque was tired, he listened to some Dubstep music on his computer, then watched a small episode of the anime Eromanga Sensei while eating chocolate cookies,  
He added the episode to his Watched List and turned off the computer, he layed in his bed and slept.


	6. Chapter 6

(This is the explanation of a... let me create a cool name for that... a "SpaceLivingTeleportExperience")  
It was a beautiful day in the SpaceLiving world, even if there's no sun close to the spaceships.  
Lisa, Izaque, Wendy, John, Ted and Monika were all inside their spaceships, living happy and using the computer.  
Lisa was drawing a little while watching an anime called "Eromanga Sensei", she felt inspired by that, because it had an girl that drew too.  
She was happy drawing while watching her favorite anime, it was funny, cute, happy, she loved it.  
The anime tell the story of a little sister that draw erotic drawings, and an older brother that write stories and light novels.  
Lisa loved to watch that anime, she was re watching it for the twenty-third time.  
She had it download in HD on her computer, just to watch again and again.  
The anime reminded her of her older brother, she loved him very much.  
But then she got depressed, sad and just wanted to stay in her room, he was sad about that.  
She was hungry all day, but didn't had the motivation to eat.  
She just stayed on her room, the lights were dimmed out, she was doing things at her computer.  
Then she reached a point in her life that she was weak and skinny, she realized that her life was bad.  
Lisa wanted to get out of there, she was afraid, she wanted to go to school just to make her parents happy.  
Her family was sad about her, she wanted to get out of there, when she slept, was 05:12 in the morning.  
She was sleeping in her bed, she had a dream, a dream where she got teleported to a spaceship that had white walls.  
A Computer, PS4, a Fridge that creates any food you think about, a bed, a wardrobe, a smartphone on the table.  
She thought that was incredible and awesome, to have all the things you need to use the computer.  
To have food and water when you want, and to have a super-good computer.  
She wanted to stay there forever, her eyes were shining bright.  
Everything was new to her, she got closer to the table and turned the computer on by pressing the button on the computer cabinet.  
It loaded Windows 10, it was as if she had formatted the computer, she typed the name of the user.  
A password, and then the Windows 10 home screen appeared, it had Mozilla Firefox, Spotify, Windows Explorer and the SpaceLiving Desktop App installed.  
She opened Firefox, the home page was DuckDuckGo, the favorites of the browser were: DuckDuckGo, YouTube, Facebook, SoundCloud, SuperAnimes, Wattpad, MyAnimeList.  
She opened YouTube and logged in her account.  
Then Lisa opened DuckDuckGo and download Youtube-DLG, it was an app that she used in her personal computer.  
The computer also had Steam installed, Lisa logged in her Steam account.  
She opened Windows Explorer, she saw that the computer had 5 SSDs, each one with 10TB of space.  
Her eyes shined bright seeing that, because she only had 500GB of HD in her computer.  
She switched to Steam and told her to download all the games she had.  
Then Lisa opened the Mega website, she logged into her account and downloaded the app, she installed it and put it to download all of her 2TB of files.  
She was loving that, setting up and organizing her new space of work.  
After letting Steam and Mega do their jobs, Lisa was a little hungry, she got closer to the fridge, and a screen that was attached to it lighted up.  
It showed a lot of text, like if it was a tutorial on how to use the fridge, Lisa thought it was pretty intuitive.  
She learned how to use the fridge, she thought about pizza, then opened the fridge, and a slice of pizza was there.  
Lisa thought it was amazing, she closed the fridge, thought about a coca-cola and opened the fridge.  
A can of coca cola was there, she grabbed it and closed the fridge.  
She came back to the computer table and laid the pizza and can in the top of the table.  
Lisa started organizing her Mega files, she liked to make websites, she had a website were she made a history of what she watched.  
She downloaded some anime on a website called SuperAnimes, Lisa had downloaded the first episode of the anime "Eromanga Sensei".  
Lisa thought it was interesting, and wanted to give it a try.  
She started watching it while eating the pizza and drinking the coca cola, she loved doing that.  
Lisa added the episode to her watch history and to her file, she cleaned her hands and her mouth.  
Then she realized she forgot something, "Discord!, I forgot it", she thought, Lisa downloaded Discord and logged in her account.  
She was so happy to download it again, and use it again, she thought that was a dream.  
Lisa knew that Google+ was going to die soon, she was sad about that, but she was happy about starting that new but not so new life of hers.  
She had a special friend on Google+, that friend was called Funkysnipa Cat or Izaque in real life.  
She loved to talk with that friend, she opened Hangouts and asked for his Discord name and id.  
Izaque gave it to her, she added him on Discord and they started talking, Lisa wanted to know him more.  
They talked a lot, and knew a lot more about each other, Lisa was happy talking with Izaque.  
Lisa wanted to express herself better, and write something, she wanted to write words in her computer.  
Then she talked with Izaque about that, Izaque suggested for Lisa to start writing stories.  
She liked the idea, Izaque said for Lisa to download Notepad++, he said that its a good program for writing.  
Lisa downloaded the program and started her first draft of a story, she wrote for some minutes.  
She liked the result, then saved the file and sent it to her Mega cloud.  
Izaque said for her to post her story on Wattpad, because it was a good platform for writers.  
Lisa created an account there and posted her story, the name of the story was "The Odds of Nature".  
After waiting some time Lisa reloaded the page and there were 10 views in it, and a comment.  
The author of the comment was "stake2", Lisa switched to Discord and asked if Izaque had a Wattpad account.  
Izaque said yes, Lisa came back to Firefox to read the comment, stake2 was complimenting the story of Lisa, she was happy about that.  
She liked the comment and replied thanking stake2, she was really happy about that comment.  
Then Lisa switched to Discord and asked for the link of the account of Izaque on Wattpad.  
Izaque sent the link to Lisa, surprisingly was stake2, Lisa was really happy about that.  
She switched to Discord to thank Izaque for that, Lisa said she loved to write the first chapter.  
Izaque said: "I started like that, well, I wrote Ilha Deserta, I wasn't really happy about that story, it was my first story."  
Then Izaque said: "I made Ilha Deserta in 2016, when I was reading a really cool futuristic story, I was happy about the feeling that writing gave me,  
then I never stopped till today."  
Lisa said: "Oh, I'm happy to know that, I love to write, I will read your story called "Life of Littletato", I liked to know how your started writing,  
thanks for teaching me a lot about writing."  
Then Izaque said: "I don't know much, but thanks for listening, learning and saying that my knowledge was helpful :), hehe, I like you a lot Lisa :3."  
Lisa said: "I like you a lot too Izaque, hehe :3."  
Then Steam finished downloading all the games of Lisa, she wanted to play one, she opened Grand Theft Auto 5 to play a little.  
She had some mods installed, she loved to play that game, to drive cars and stuff.  
Lisa played a little and stopped, she closed the game, she was hungry again, she got up and thought about a hamburger and a coca cola.  
She opened the fridge and there was, a hamburger in a plate and a can of coca cola.  
Lisa downloaded an episode of the sixth season of the series "The Walking Dead", she waited for it to be downloaded and opened it in VLC Media Player.  
She thought was weird to eat while watching that series, but she couldn't handle her hunger, so she watched while eating.  
It was sad to watch that series, sometimes people die, and you end the episode being sad.  
She finished watching and eating, she added the episode to her watch history.  
She felt tired, and she wanted to use the bathroom, she used it and came to her bed, she layed on her bed and tried to close her eyes.  
Lisa thought: "This is really a dream?, it looks very real...", then Lisa tries to pinch herself.  
She didn't woke up, she was surprised by that.  
Then Lisa slept, waiting to go more at the computer.


	7. Chapter 7

[In the last chapter, Lisa was not dreaming, she actually teleported to the SpaceShip, it wasn't a dream]  
Another day in the SpaceLiving world, a rumor about a group spaceship was circulating, 4 friends who were so close and knew each other so well.  
They were teleported to the spaceship together, this rumor was spreading quickly, the users of the LonelyShips were talking a lot about it.  
They created theories and groups, fake Discord accounts about it.  
There was also a story, created and written by a user on Discord and Wattpad, called stake2.  
It was about the actions and the life of that specific group in their LonelyShip.  
The name of the group was... Gang Da Suruba.  
Some people thought that stake2 was a resident on the spaceship of Gang Da Suruba(GDS), because the story had many details.  
At some time, on 2019 or 2020, I think.  
4 friends sent messages in the official SpaceLiving Discord Server.  
Their names were Drag, Manuh, Funkysnipa Cat and kendrinhah.  
One of the members sent a selfie of the group, it was Manuh.  
Manuh and Drag were fighting in the back of the picture.  
Kendra was taking the picture and Funkysnipa Cat was just headbanging to dubstep in the bed.  
The users that were looking at the chat started to talk about it.  
One said: "They are the rare group that was teleported to a LonelyShip!".  
John was there too, he said: "Oh, I would like to live in a spaceship with my friends".  
Funkysnipa Cat said: "And that is me, headbanging to dubstep in the bed".  
Drag said: "I'm fighting in the back of the pic with Manuh".  
kendrinhah said: "And I'm taking the pic".  
A random user said: "This is the first pic of a spaceship, we never saw a picture of a LonelyShip".  
Ted said: "Yea, that's right, someone gotta tell ThinkOutsideTheBox".  
A SpaceLiving Admin said: "They already know about that, since they have enabled that feature, only for that specific group,  
So they should feel special".  
Ted said: "Oh, okay then, they should feel happy".  
The Admin said: "Yea...".  
After some time people stopped talking about them, a member of the group began to stream on Twitch.  
Showing his things, how he wrote stories, and surprisingly, Funkysnipa Cat was also stake2.  
And the story was real, the story was about the group of Gang Da Suruba.  
The people watching asked a lot of questions to stake2, what was his name, he replied that his name was Izaque.  
Manuh, Drag and Kendra entered the room of Izaque, one at a time, to present themselves for Izaque's viewers.  
After a while Izaque closed the livestream, he wanted to sleep a little, he closed the door and layed on his bed.  
Kendra was sleeping too, Izaque dreamed a little, thinking that he loved to live there with his friends.  
On the next day, Izaque woke up and opened his door, he turned on his computer and saw an announcement on the Official SpaceLiving Discord Server.  
It was a notification saying that on that day, at 18:00 all LonelyShippers or LonelyShip residents were going to be teleported to a big SpaceShip.  
To make a party, also because of that specific event (the GDS group), for the LonelyShippers to know other LonelyShippers.  
Izaque told Drag, Kendra and Manuh about that, Manuh said in Brazilian Portuguese:  
"Mas eles não podem simplesmente nos teleportar pra lá, e se alguém não quiser ir?".  
("But they can't just simply teleport us to there, and if there's someone who don't want to go?").  
Izaque said in Brazilian Portuguese: "Bom... eles fizeram isso pra nós trazer pra cá kk".  
("Well... they made that to bring us here xD").  
Manuh replied: "Até que faz sentido" ("Well that makes sense").  
After some time, it was 18:00, the LonelyShippers looked at their computer clocks, they suddenly were floating, then all of them appeared on a single spaceship.  
Everyone looked at each other, Ted was close to Monika, John smiled at Lisa and Lisa smiled back, Izaque hugged Lisa and Lisa accepted the hug.  
Kendra was a little jealous because of that, Izaque then smiled at Wendy and Wendy smiled back.  
Manuh told Kendra that if she was her, she would get mad at Wendy and Lisa.  
Kendra thought she was not that angry or wasn't so extreme as Manuh.  
Izaque talked a little with Lisa, Wendy, John, Ted, Monika, he loved to talk face to face with people he talked through the internet.  
Wendy and Lisa were so happy about that, everyone was chatting, it was an awesome sight, a lot of people with lots of stuff in common.  
Talking a lot and being in the same environment.  
Then a screen appeared in the spaceship, saying:  
"This was a meeting planned for some days in the future, but it has been done today because we felt like doing it today".  
"We, at ThinkOutsideTheBox, want to thank all of you, and we want to say that we are so happy to have you here today".  
"Everyone who participated, everyone who live inside a LonelyShip, everyone that live inside a DoubleLonelyShip".  
"And some specific people... that live inside a... Group SpaceShip :), everyone is important".  
"And to know that we created those things, those spaceships called LonelyShips, to make people happy".  
"To make a good thing, the spaceships are lonely, but you're all here now, talking with each other, meeting new people and making friends".  
"We are also commemorating here, commemorating... 2 years of the SpaceLiving Network, we are so happy to see all of your faces".  
"And we are happy knowing that we made you people happy, and probably not lonely today, we are happy to give life to your thoughts".  
"We are happy and proud to make your wishes a reality, and to provide the possibility of living how you want".  
"We are so happy to write, to live and to create things for the people that want then, so, thank you all".  
"Everyone who read the story too, Izaque, or stake2 or Funkysnipa Cat, you're a good guy, and a smart guy".  
"Thanks for being in our LonelyShip and thanks for being yourself and thanks for existing, xD".  
"Thanks for everything, and we will continue to live like this, and the SpaceShips will continue to exist".  
"Also... protect yourself from the asteroids, dubstep is good, and be lonely! (well that's a weird thing to say after what happened today)".  
The screen disappears, a button to teleport back to your SpaceShip appears, Izaque, Wendy and Lisa keep talking there.  
Manuh, Kendra, Drag, Ted, Monika and John teleport back to their spaceships.  
"Não demora muito Stake" (Don't take too long Stake), says Manuh.  
After some time, Izaque, Wendy and Lisa teleported back to their spaceships, Izaque and Wendy talked a little about the anniversay.  
"It was good right?", says Wendy.  
"Yea, it was pretty awesome, seeing everyone and stuff", says Izaque.  
Izaque was a little tired, he watched an episode of the second season of One Punch Man and layed on his bed.  
He slept.  
Wendy was practicing on her keyboard, she thought she learned a lot since the last time she played.  
Manuh was sleeping already, Kendra was sleeping too, she was dreaming about No Man's Sky, or a Synthwave world.  
Drag was listening to some kpop on his smartphone.  
Lisa was writing a little, The Odds Of Nature again ("She love to write that story", says the *Writer*).  
Ted and Monika were watching a romance movie, they loved to watch it together.  
John was finishing the newest chapter of one of his stories [Me too, ah, stop breaking the fourth wall...].  
Everyone was happy in the SpaceLiving Network, living their lives, doing their stuff, doing what they love.  
It was a good day for SpaceLiving.


End file.
